The goal of this project is to develop an electronic dosimeter for use in general purpose personnel radiation monitoring. TLD devices presently used for this purpose only provide exposure information at monthly intervals. This can result in personnel being exposed to higher than normal radiation levels for weeks before the situation is detected. Electronic dosimeters overcome this problem by providing real time information; however, presently available devices are bulky and inconvenient to use. The core technology of this project is a novel radiation sensor, with a demonstrated dynamic range of 10 microR/hour to more than 10,000 R/hour, covering natural background exposure to severe radiation accidents. Importantly, this sensor only requires 30 microwatts of power to operate, allowing 3-5 years of continuous operation from a single watch battery. The commercial product based on this sensor will be contained in a package about the size of a TLD badge. A digital readout on the device will provide real time information on the current dose rate and the total accumulated dose. In addition, the monitored individual will be warned of excessive dose rates by an alarm within the device.